lab_rats_elite_force_netflix_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
To Leave or Not To Leave
To Leave or Not To Leave is the first episode in Season 3 of Lab Rats: Elite Force. Plot Months after Cinco de Cuatro, Chase is working at a web search company and is making friends and staying busy. Months earlier, two mornings after Cinco de Cuatro, Chase leaves the model home but is told by Steve Houndstooth, fumigating the house for his Steve Houndstooth! Pest Control business, that someone is in the attic. Chase reminisces about failed scuba trips with his brother Adam and best bud, Oliver, and is startled to find his step-brother, Leo, in scuba gear in the attic. Leo explains that Tasha told him Chase would take care of him. Chase says he has too many problems of his own and leaves. Outside Rebel's apartment, moments after Oliver punched Adam in the face for knocking down Chase for knowingly sleeping with his girlfriend, the brothers and friend swallow the awkwardness and pretend as if nothing happened. Chase returned to the penthouse where he left a note for Reese telling her that he's sorry he missed her, while simultaneously on a call with her ignoring every word she said. He meets Lt. Toddler who is inquiring if the shape-shifters are home. Oliver calls Skylar, who is in the shapeshifters' penthouse, cleaning up any evidence that she was there having sex with Rip. She convinces the maid to swap clothes with her so that she can leave the building without being discovered. Skylar goes to meet with Oliver who hands her a cup of coffee. He tells her that he punched Adam for punching Chase and that he doesn't know what to do. Skylar tells him that she told Chase about Rebel having a boyfriend because she hoped something like this would happen. Skylar also tells him that he should call and apologize to Adam because it'll make both him and Chase feel horrible. Adam and Oliver get calls from Oliver and Chase respectively, but they both decline them. Chase leaves Adam a voicemail telling him that Rebel doesn't know that they are brothers. He goes to leave the penthouse but is again questioned by Lt. Toddler who is looking for the shape-shifters, who haven't been seen since Cinco. Chase tried to charm her and distance himself from Reese but an unphased Toddler asks him a series of questions about the blonde woman in the Bluth penthouse (who was actually Donna wearing Lindsay's blonde wig) and Kaz's and Tasha's whereabouts (as they fled Lizerity.) Chase awkwardly babbles through both answers and leaves, deciding to report Leo as a missing person as a method of getting Reese or Tasha to take care of him again. Meanwhile in Mexico, Adam attempts to buy forget-me-now pills to forget his tryst with Robert Wonder but is interrupted by Donna arriving. Adam agrees with Donna's suggestion to party their way through Mexico. Tasha and Kaz arrive at the Davenport beach cottage and Bree attempts to pass the border in her limousine.